GHOST
by Himejouchan
Summary: Kenshin was about to marry Tomoe in one week but he couldn't get rid of Kaoru's ghost from 5 years ago.. until he saw her again but she's with another man and her little secret is out!
1. Chapter 1

_Standard disclaimer : Kenshin and his gang are not mine. i'm just borrowing them.. pls dont sue_

_This is my first fanfict.. pls forgive for any error.. comments and review are welcomed and appreciated._

_Natsuhi1_

_Dilema_

_"one more week to go.." _Kenshin sighed out loud. Driving through the street of Chicago at peak hours are suicidal but he wasn't thinking clearly these past few days. He felt suffocated. His wedding to Tomoe Yushikoro will be next week and yet he felt like his life going to an end!

_"Damn it! I gotto get out of here or i'd die suffocating! This traffic jam is driving me nuts!" _He got out of the car and stopped on his track_. _

_"Shit i can't just leave my car here! Baka!" _

Kenshin went into the nearest cafe and paid the owner five hundreds bucks to arrange for his car to be driven back to his office at the West Edo Tower. Then he set out on foot to wander aimlessly..

_"where are you?.. Kaoru...? where the fucking hell are you?!"_ His mind screamed the question for thousands of times perhaps, he lost count after a few months.. five years ago..

His wedding to Tomoe would be perfect.. Tomoe is perfect in every expect. She's young, beautiful, a Lady in every single way.. the way she smile, walk, eat.. only a dumb man would not want her to be his wife. So why did he feel like a fish out of water?

_"it's because of her! the Ghost!" _

8 years ago

21 years old Kenshin had just finished his class at Harvard. "shit! I'm gonna be late for the date!" the class finished late because the damn lecturer decided to extend the discussion session since it was the last class for the day.

He smiled then thinking about the hot blond hazel eyed girl he's gonna meet tonigh_t." It's gonna be a long night for sure!" _he thought dreamily.. and then it happened!

He heard it first, the girl was telling the young man with silver blond hair off. And then she turned looking straight at him! The girl with long straight pony tail had a pair of the bluest sapphire eyes and yet her appearance seems to be of Far east descendant.

_"oh there you are!" _suddenly she was upon him holding his face is her hands kissing his lips, molding her body into his. The world stop for a moment before Kenshin suddenly pulled the girl's body closer, edge one foot in between her legs and return her kiss in full measure. One hand behind her head locking her lips into his.

Suddenly she was dragged away from him!

_"What is all this you bitch!" _The silver blond moved to slap his little lady but Kenshin was faster. he caught the blond's hand before he could do any damage to the girl's porcerlain's face.

_"i wouldn't do it if i were you" _He whispered icily.

_"Look Enishi.., i've told you so many times before that we're are just friends. Please try to understand. Dont make it more than it is"_

_"but Kaoru! I love you! What this little red head can give you more than i can?" _

_"so the blond man is Enishi and my little firebird is Kaoru" _thought Kenshin as he watched his little blue eyes held her ground.

_"don't you get it Enishi? It's not about what you or him can give me.. it's about what i cannot give you." "i cannot give you what you want from me even if he is not with me" _plead Kaoru as she unknowingly pulled Kenshin's body closer to hers borrowing his heat for courage as she face the towering blond.

Finally he conceted his loss. Enishi sighed as he was turning away he glanced at Kaoru and Kenshin with rage in his eyes_ " this is not over!" _then he stalked off.

Kenshin could feel his little blue eyed girl shivers automatically he tightened his arm around her.

_"are you alright" l_ooking at her eyes it felt comfortable with her he didn't have to look down or up to meet her eyes.. it felt so right.

_"um well.. this is kind of embarrassing. I'm sorry to drag you into this" "he.. he just wont leave me alone.."_

_"it's not difficult to understand his situation" _Kenshin said quietly longing to kiss her again.

_"i shouldn't have involved you into this.. thou.. i'm sorry." _Her face was red as their eyes locked. The universe suddenly stood still as they searched each other's eyes. Blue met violet and everything else fade into the background.

The phone rang for the third time. Lost in her companion's eyes, Kaoru absently press the answer button._ "speak!"_

_"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? THE MAYOR IS ALREADY AT THE STAGE! GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OVER THERE NOW!" _the line went dead

Kaoru jolted back tothe reallity almost dropped her phone.

_" i.. i have to go.. i'm sorry"_ as she turned and ran off leaving Kenshin on the step trying to follow her.

Kenshin ran after her but couldn't find her..

He searched for her for the next three months around the campus to no avail.. his blueeyed firebird vanished into thin air.

Three years later..

The mission was to assist the CIA.. LA Police department are to stand a a backup team.. the work was to be done by CIA.. He's there to observe the situation and to give assistance if the situation got out of control.

The notorious club was highly exclusive for those with power and money only who frequent with their "business associates"

_"wow! I could get used to these! OhmyGawd the girls are so fucking Hot!" _exclaimed his partner, Sanosuke Sagara

_"Dont dream about it Sano. We cant afford to be here if not for the "business"_ Kenshin said as he scanned the club.

Target are at the VIP area, in front of the dancing stage. One of the CIA agent he recognised are posing as a waitress. Another a bartender,.. few were scattered around.

_"yeah.. yeah.. i got it a man can dream cant he? Geezz" _

_"Holy mother of... look at that chick!" _Sano's mouth were openly drooling.

Kenshin turned to look at Sano's direction. His eyes widened as she watched the girl in short mini skirt and skanky top moved from the VIP area to the center stage where the pole set up for the pole dancers.

The music started again as the girl scanned the club.. locking her eyes with Kenshin for a few seconds before she smiled and turned her attention to the VIP who were deep in discussions.

Kenshin's chest became heavy suddenly he realised he had been holding his breath. The dancing girl danced in erotic way he was sure every fucking male's eyes were locked on her including his and his oversexed partner!

_"this is madness! You're on fucking mission Himura! Get your act together for pete's sake!" _His brain screaming in his head. But Kenshin was in a trance.. he couldn't look away even if he wanted to and the girl knew it! Damn her! she smiled knowingly as she locked his gaze a few times before turning to look at the VIPs.

Kenshin turned to look at the" Target" again.. his lips hardened in straight line. Suddenly his earpiece beep twice.._ "It's time"_

_"Sano! Did you get the signal?" _but Sano was already moving towards the main entrance. So Kenshin moved towards the back exit. His eyes darted back to look at the dancing girl. He almost stumbled when he saw she was stripping off her top_! "Don't do it! Don't fucking do it" _he screamed the warning inside his head!

And then the light went off!

Kenshin made his way towards the back exit as the screaming, shout and gun shot went chaos. He wanted to get to the stage but there was nothing he can do but wait until the mission completed and then.. and then.. he swore under his breath.. and then.. maybe..

_"maybe what? U idiot apperentice?" _he could swore he heard his Master's voice!

He swore again every fucking words he could remember!

A few minutes later he heard four repetitive beep signal from his earpiece so he made his way back to the centre of the club to meet Sano and the agents.

Mission was successful! Jin eh, Gohei, and Senator Kihei were arrested. The documents obtained, evidences were tight proof. Casualties were minimum no one were injured. Civilians were confined at the moment in a room to be processed as standard procedures.

_"Did anyone escaped through the back exit?" _Agent Okita asked as he watched Kenshin scanned the club for any sign of the dancer.

_"No one got through there. My men were already there on pretence of getting away blocking the exit"_

_"you're sure? You look pretty occupied" _He smirked as he said that.

_"You're telling me i'm not doing my job?" _

_"absolutely not. " "well good job, Himura! Hopefully we can work together again in future" _said Agent Okita as his team made an exit leaving the LA police department to process the scene and do all the dirty work for the agency.

_"good riddance" _Kenshin swore under his breath as he scanned the place yet again looking for the sign of her.

_"She got away" _

_"who?" _

_"the dancer. She's not among the civilians, witnesses or agents. Who the hell was she? The agents wont say anything about her!" _Sano was enraged.

_"she cant just vanish into thin air like that. Get a copy of surveillance tape." _But she'd done that before.. thought Kenshin to himself.

_"haha i already thought of that" _Sano gave Kenshin a wink

_"tell the forensic to process the dancing pole" _

_"that was the first dam thing i told the forensic to do while you're mourning your loss. Man what happened to you? I've never seen you like this since..." _Sano's eyes widened in disbelieved

Kenshin nodded_.."that was her.. the little blueeyed firebird"_ he said grimly.

LA Police forensic Lab

_"her print doesn't match anyone. We came out empty! It's like she's nobody!" _ groaned Ayume in frustation.. she hacked into every department but cant get a single trace_. _

_"i tried everywhere! CIA, FBI, Immigration, registration and even the damn IRS! It's unbelievable!"_

_"it's like.. it's like she's a GHOST!"_

_"What do you mean, Detective Ayume?" _

_"there was this agency i heard when i was in training.. it was just a rumour but heck i don't know if it was true" "the agents recruited by GHOST doesn't exist in any record. But it couldn't possibly be true because who could live like that? An android maybe?"_

_"did you get any picture of her on the surveillance tapes Sano gave you?_

_"um...i was gonna tell you that.. but it's better i show you" _Ayame turned the monitor so that Kenshin could look at the surveillance videos.

_"i'll be damned..!" _exclaimed Sano suddenly as he moved to stand behind Kenshin.

_"her face were blurred in every single tape! Who could this girl be? What in the hell is going on?"_ snapped Sano as he banged the table nearest to him in frustration..

Kenshin's eyes fixed on the girl's blurry image on the screen.. his eyes looked haunted.

Sanosuke swore every word that came to his mind in every language he knew!


	2. Chapter 2

_disclaimer : Kenshin and his gang are not mine. i'm just borrowing them.. pls dont sue_

_This is my first fanfict.. pls forgive for any error.. comments and review are welcomed and appreciated._

_Natsuhi1_

Chapter 2

It had been a week since Senator Kihei mission. Nothing came out positive.. his firebird is gone again without a trace.. Kenshin was in foul mood for the whole week.. Her image was always there dancing n his mind. He worked himself to state of exhaustion until his boss ordered him to go home or he'd take his batch for a whole month!

_"damn it to hell!.. what's going on with my life?" _He swore under his breath for hundreds of times since a week ago. Not knowing is driving him crazy.

Kenshin unlocked his apartment's door, put his backpack on the shoe cabinet, kicked off his shoes and walked into his bedroom. He shrugged off his jacket, unholstered his gun and put it inside the drawer beside his bed. Sitting on his bed, he bend down to take off his second gun and put it under his pillow. One hand under the pillow he laid on his stomach and closed his eyes._"i need to get some sleep"_ his last thought before darkness claimed his dream.

Few hours later.. He woke up with a start. "_someone is in the apartment!_" he cursed himself as his finger tightened on his second gun under his pillow. The room was dark, he must had slept for hours. Suddenly he felt the mattress gave in as someone light decided to make his presence known.

A cold sharp metal pressed down his neck as he heard her soft whisper "_don't even think about it Himura.._" his body stiffened and he heard her chuckle..

"_it's you!_" his voice hoarse from his sleep betrayed a slight anger.

She lifted the dagger and straddle his backside and proceed to give him a back massage "_you let your guard down, Himura. That's so careless of you! Now i get to do whatever i want with you.. right?"_

Kenshin relaxed his muscle, he said "_we need to talk.. Kaoru.._"

Kaoru sighed and lied down beside him in the dark "_you've been very nosy lately.. you shouldn't ask too much questions Himura..It could get yourself killed"_

"_why do you care..Kaoru?_" Kenshin turned on his side, his finger traced the outline of her face.. "_i can't get you out of my mind.. my little firebird.._"

"_i can't give you the answer you seek Kenshin.. but i can give you until dawn.. would that be enough?_"

Kenshin moved to switch on the light but his movement was stopped instead she pulled him down on top of her. "_i want to see your face, firebird.. i need to see your eyes"_

"_we have time..Kenshin.. we have all night_" she cupped his face with both her hands and pulled his face down _"i cant wait that long_" she breathed into his mouth as her legs raised to lock behind his back.

It wasn't gentle. All the penned up desire exploded like fire for both of them. He tried to slow it down but she wouldn't let him. She couldn't let him if she wanted to..

Hours later they collapsed in each other's arms exhausted.

"_i'm hungry_" stated Kenshin

"_i can cook if you want.. um but i cant guaranty it's edible enough for yo_u" whispered Kaoru softly letting him know that cooking was not her best trait.

_"it's okay sweetheart.. i'm a good cook.. i want to cook for you_" his hands rubbing and squeezing her body to him letting her know that he meant every word he said.

"_i cant cook for you good food... but i can dance for you later_" his eyes widened as he looked into her gaze.

"_that night.. at the club.. i was dancing for you.._" Kenshin squeezed his eyes shut remembering.. when he opened his eyes, they were full of renewed desire. "_we'd better get some food in or you'd be killing me in this bed!_" He slapped her backside and proceed to rub the sting off.

_"ow! I didn't know you have that kind of fetish_" pretend Kaoru as she broke into laughter.

_"there's so much you don't know about me.. sweetheart_"

So that night Kenshin cooked and they fed each other, washed each other and loved each other endlessly until they fell asleep in each other's arms

When Kenshin woke up at noon the next day, she was gone. All that was left was a note telling him to not look for her as her missions were too dangerous and she couldn't put his life on line as well.

He waited for a whole year for her to return but she never did. Then, he turned his batch in, moved to Chicago, slept with every single black haired that resembled her and called them by her name when he forgot to check himself. All left him screaming all kind of accusation. All except Tomoe..

He didn't even remember what he did with Tomoe. He was to drunk to remember. Guilt made him continue to escort her. She was so gentle and he thought maybe in time she could fill the emptiness left by Kaoru. So he proposed to her 3 years ago and she accepted. That was the first time he saw Tomoe's smile with full of excitement.

He continued to bed Tomoe but as the time passed he couldn't find himself looking forward to it anymore.. so he kept busy and kept postponing their wedding. She took it with a smile and telling him that she understood that he was busy with his lawfirm. He finally joined his uncle Hiko Seijeiro Law firm three and a half year ago after quitting his job at LA Police department. But being busy wasn't the real reason and this time he ran out of reasons to postpone it anymore.

"_What should i do.. Kaoru.._?" he felt like screaming his name.

His cellphone rang, he looked at it. "_Aoshi_.."

"_somebody sent your car over to the offic_e" Aoshi Shinomori, his cousin and business Partner.

"_great! At least they didn't try to sell it off or take off with it_" he joked but it sounded lame to his ears.

"_Do you need ride?_" Offered Aoshi.

"_no.. i just need some air.. I'll be in touch_" He knew Aoshi would understand. After all he tried to talk Kenshin out of the Tomoe's engagement. But Kenshin was a fool back then and too full of guilt. _"it doesn't matter"_ he told himself again and again.. "_But it fucking matter!_"

His phone rang again and he checked. "_shit! I have dinner with Tomoe!_"

"_Kenshin.., it's me Tomoe_" her musical voice gentle as always.

"_um honey.., i'm sorry i will be late tonight.. i lost track of time and i had trouble with my car so maybe..._"

"_it's okay Kenshin.. i can wait.. i'll wait until you come it doesn't matter what time okay.. you don't have to rush yourself_"

"_in that case.. alright then.. i'll see you later.. i'm sorry_"

"_Bye Kenshin.. i love you"_ Tomoe's voiced softly.

_"bye._."not knowing what else to say, Kenshin ended the call promptly.. He sighed.."_maybe it's time to end this once and for all"_

He sat on the bench at the park and wondered where in the hell is he.

"East Central Chicago Park"

Kenshin lean forward, his head down in between his hands and closed his eyes..

"_Kaoru.._"

He knew he should move from the spot.. Tomoe is waiting for him and he wanted to settle his problem tonight but he was reluctant to leave the place.

Then when he looked up.., he saw her crossing the road in wearing Gi and Hakama with her long blueblack hair tied up in pony tail.. a bokken slung on her back..

...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me.. but one can dream can they..:)

I'm sorry for all the typo and grammar mistakes.. i tried to correct them but it didn't went so well.. gomen

This chapter is a bit sloppy.. my poor vocab ain't helping it either.. i already have great idea for next idea.. i hope i can translate my imagination into words just the way i dream it to be..

any suggestion or review are deeply appreciated. arigato de gozaru yo.

Chapter 3

At first he couldn't believed his eyes.. but there she was a hundred metres from the bench he was sitting on, walking as carefree as ever smiling to herself.

Anger and relief took over his mind as he stood up and started towards her.

_"Calm down idiot! I gotta find out where she is going or i'll lose her her again!" _

So he set on foot after her carefully making sure to keep some distance.. it was getting dark so he quickened his step not willing to lose her sight. As she turned to enter the apartment building he called after her softly..

"_Kaoru_..." His voice sounded hoarse to his ears but it doesn't matter at all. She froze on her stride and almost stumble when he suddenly appeared by her side catching her fall.

Her eyes widened as she met his gaze.. His eyes were full of anger and accusation.. and longing desire.. few seconds later his lips claimed hers as she melted into his touch clawing her hands under his shirt.. "_it's a dream_" she told herself as the world around them ceased to exist..

_"Ehemm..do you think it is wise to tear each other's clothes right here in the middle of _the _entrance?" _That voice sounded familiar! "_mou..in a moment please Kamatari.. i'm having a great dream"_ whispered Kaoru in between kisses. Suddenly her body stiffened and blood rushed to her head."_Kenshin? What are you doing here!?"_

"What _do you mean what am i doing here? Where were you these last 5 years_?" Kenshin raised his voice for the first time in many years. Suddenly he covered his face with his hands. When he looked at her again, he looked defeated for the first time. Kaoru felt guilty so she looked at her feet.

"_hmm this is awkward_.." pulling Kaoru by his side, he put his arm around Kaoru lovingly and extend his hand politely at Kenshin. "_Hi, i'm Kamatari. Would you like to join us for dinner in our home for tonight, Mr Himura?_" Kenshin shot an accusing look at Kaoru as his jaw hardened. At first he wanted to refuse but he extended his hand neverthelessly accepting the invitation. "_you wont escape me so easily this time even if it's gonna kill me_" he swore to himself.

"_I don't think Mr himura would like that, Kamatari. Could you leave us here for a while please?"_ Ignoring Kenshin's eyes Kaoru plead with Kamatari.

_"But i insist" _

_"I don't have anything important tonight_." Both men said at the same time.

Kenshin could swore he saw panic in Kaoru's eyes. He can't wait to find out what was she so afraid of.

"_Well then, that settled everything_" Kamatari held Kaoru's hand as she obediently followed him leading Kenshin to the 5th floor of the apartment.

Kamatari unlocked the door and both of them said "_Tadaima_" They took their shoes off and proceed without shoes as Kenshin followed suit.

A maid appeared from a hallway to take Kamatari's briefcase and disappeared into one of the doors on the left side of the apartment.

"_Please have a sit, Mr Himura_" "_Why Kaoru, what is the matter ? are you feeling alright sweetheart_?" Kamatari gave her a wide grin.

All of a sudden Kaoru jumped up "_that's it! I give up!"_ and she stomped off into a door next to where the maid disappeared.

"_You have a very nice apartment, Mr Kamatari it's very spacious_"

The Mexican maid reappeared and spoke to Kamatari.. "_if that's all for today sir, is it okay if i take my leave now?"_

"_That would be all Maria. Thank you for all your help"_ Kamatari gave her a wide friendly smile.

"_I'll just give Kenji a kiss before i go_" as she passed Kenshin, she smiled warmly but didn't say anything.

Kamatari went with Maria in to the room on the right side of apartment leaving Kenshin alone sorting out his thoughts..

Kenshin stood up and went to look outside into the night wondering what he should do now that he found her. Then he heard the little kid's voice so he turned around with heavy heart his thought "_they have a child together_" he felt his world crashing down hard on him, he cant even breathe..

"_Is mummy back yet from the dojo, papa_?" He heard the little voice asking Kamatari.. The man was carrying his child like a precious porcerlain..

"Yes _darling, she's putting away her bokken but she brought us a gift tonight_" Kamatari turned to look at Kenshin who was swaying on his feet looking like he was about to pass out.

"_Are you ill, Mr Himura? I hope you wont be swooning like a little girl on her first dat_e" Warned Kamatari. He had enough with the drama for today.. Cleaning up would be messy since Maria had gone off for the day.

"_Oro. Ano.. no What? I'm not a little girl!_"He exhaled the breath he was holding in as his watched the Red haired little boy who looked like himself watching him with curiousity.

Kamatari set the boy down and he ran to stand in front of Kenshin holding his arms out silently asking Kenshin to pick him up.

"_Hi.. My name is Kenji. You looked like me!"_ He simply said and gave Kenshin a hug.

"_Is that so? Do you know who am i, Kenji?"_ whispered Kenshin to his child.. His heart soared with happiness.

Kenji nodded "_You are my daddy.""My real daddy_" his violet eyes mirrored Kenshin's His red hair slightly darker than Kenshin's There's no doubt that this little boy is truly his. Kenshin thought "_now i have the leverage..finally.._" He never felt so relief in his life.. He's determine not to lose them this time.. "_not this time. Not ever again_" he promised himself as he realised Kaoru was watching him from the doorway she disappeared earlier.

"_Well now that the most important reunion is over how about you help me with dinner, Kenji darling_" Kamatari went to take Kenji from Kenshin's arm and told him to give Kaoru a hug before disappeared into the kitchen.

"_You and i have a long discussion tonight, firebird_." Kenshin moved towards Kaoru who was still standing at the door.

"_Very well then.. follow me_" sighed Kaoru as she led him inside the room. It was a mini gym and a small hall for kendo practicing.

"_but first, you'll have to spar with me_" Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and smiled sheepishly.

"_what will be the prize, firebird?"_ His heart raced as he watched her take the bokken and threw one at him.

"_Whatever you want .. I owe it to you_" She stopped on her track. "_unless you lose.. then you'll give me whatever i want. Is that acceptable, ne? _

"_In that case, i wont lose_" Kenshin made up his mind as he bowed politely. "_3 points match_?"

"_3 points match it i_s" Kaoru moved into the first stance.

They sparred for a good 15 minutes before Kaoru got her first point. Smiling proudly at Kenshin, she moved into her stance again.

"_smile all you want but i wont let you have anymore point sweethe_art" Vowed Kenshin more to himself.

So they moved almost like a dance as Kamatari and Kenji watched them from the door.

In the end after another good 15 minutes the sparring was over.

Both Kamatari and Kenji clapped their hands as Kenshin and Kaoru bowed to each other. Kenshin grinned as Kaoru sulked.

"_with that had been decided, come and join us for dinner alright_" Kamatari said as he scooped Kenji up into his arm and closed the door behind them.

Quick as lightning, Kenshin moved to pin Kaoru up against the mini gym's wall. "_i claim my prize sweetheart.. everything i want..starting with you"_ he breathed into Kaoru's as his lips claimed hers in hungry kiss. Just as she began to surrender he let her go and stepped back and hold her face in his palm. "_later sweetheart, our son is waiting for us now_" he smiled into Kaoru's stormy blue eyes pleased with himself thoroughly as he watched the storm cleared into a lighter shade of blue as desire turned to anger.

"_don't be angry, sweetheart.. i never meant to play with your emotion.. You.._" Kenshin explained softly.."_you and our son are most important in this world to me_" Kaoru's eyes soften as she hugged him and led him to the the dining area..

At the dining table, Kamatari sat himself at the head of the table with Kaoru on his left , Kenji on his right and Kenshin was forced to sit beside Kenji. Kenshin didn't mind for he get to watch Kaoru's face but he vowed to himself as soon as he can, he will kick that man, nice or not, out of his Kaoru's house.

Kamatari seemed to read his thought as he watched Kenshin with arrogant smirk. Kenshin gave him a look saying if you touch her again i'm going to stab that damn fork into your eyes.. Kamatari replied with stroking Kaouru's arm as he sneered at Kenshin.

"_Itadakimasu_"

Everybody started to eat.. Kamatari helped with Kenji's food as Kenshin and Kaoru watched.

"_Kenshin, Nihongo o hanashimasu ka? do you speak Japanese?"_ Kaoru smiled as she asked.

"_Hai, hanashimasu de gozaru. Why do you ask?"_ Kenshin replied as he watched Kamatari nodded at Kaoru.

"_then, it is settled our conversation at dinner tonight shall be in Japanese_."

"_Oro?"_

So they conversed in Japanese as Kenji joined them slowly learning their ancestor's language. Kenshin thought their way was definitely interesting. He wondered what else he would learn about his little family as he watched Kaoru laughing at the joke Kamatari was telling. He was still glaring at Kamatari but he felt alright, the man himself wasn't so bad. in time he would learn that in this house, Kenshin was the number one man.

His phone rang again. "_Damn it i totally forgot about Tomoe's dinner_" Kenshin cursed under his breath. He pressed the answer button and start apologising to Tomoe promising he would call tomorrow to explain the situation.

"_Was that her..?_" Asked Kaoru softly.. "your _bride, Tomoe Yushikiro.. People calls her "Flower of Japanese Snow".. you should be so lucky_" Kaoru smiled as she turned to watch outside the glass door.

"_Kaoru.."_ Kenshin started as he laid his hand on Kaoru's shoulder standing slightly behind her.

"_Mr Himura, Kenji wishes you to read him his bedtime story. Would that be okay with you?"_ interrupt Kamatari.

"_I'll manage, i think_" He squeezed Kaoru's arm , murmured thank you at Kamatari and made his way into Kenji's room. His son's room was quite lovely filled with books and painting on his wall, stars on the ceiling. His bed was in the middle of the room. A children monitor and surveillance camera at 3 angles to ensure his safety. He wondered about their sleeping arrangement but decided to push it out of his mind. Whatever it was, Kamatari wont be sharing Kaoru's bed ever again. It had been decided.

"_Daddy..? would you be here tomorrow when i wake up from sleep? You wont leave us, right_?" His son looked up at him with worried expression.

"_When you wake up tomorrow, i will be here. Don't worry about it alright?_" He smiled and kiss his son's forehead

"_Do you promise?"_ His violet eyes looking into Kenshin's .. "_Yes, my son.. i promise." I promise "_ Kenshin swore to himself.

Kaoru walked in to give Kenji a goodnight kiss and turned off the light, leaving a dim nightlight on as Kenji smiled into his dreamland.. "_oyasumi"_ she whispered softly as she closed the door behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Dislaimer - Rurounikenshin is not mine legally but he's always in my dream haha

as usual pardon me for any grammar or spelly error. comments r welcomed and appreciated

i already have some idea for next chapter hopefully i can word it out properly in simple english. as u all should know by now.. my english is bad, i'm sorry.

Chapter 4

"_Why didn't you tell me_?" as she expected, the question finally came as soon as Kamatari disappeared into his room.

"_the situation was complicated_" explained Kaoru. "_by the time we were able to surface, you had moved on. So it shouldn't really matter right_?"

"_What do you mean by that? Why can't you give me a fucking straight answer_?" His patience was running low. He was tired and he desperately need a shower. Truth was he thought she's gonna disappear again.

"_i had my missions to complete. then i had to go underground for a certain period so i wouldn't do anything stupid to compromise the safety of my son_" she explained quietly. Bringing up his past relationships wouldn't be right no matter how it had hurt her.

"_So you're still with the GHOST?_" He scowled at her.

she gave a slight nod eying Kenshin "_it's who i am so if it's unacceptable ..."_

"_if they take you from me again, yes_!" He said coldly.

Kaoru said nothing.

"_come work with me"_ Kenshin held Kaoru's shoulder when he saw her stiffened. " _hear me out first, firebird .. please_" "_there's a few open position at the law firm, you can choose what kind of work you want.. besides it's for our son" "sooner or later he's gonna explore the outside world and we can't keep him hidden forever.. just think about it okay?_" He cursed himself when he saw the pain in her eyes but in split second she blinked it off. He wont be surprised if he missed it if he wasn't watching her eyes intently.

"_maybe when the time comes, i will send him to live with you, Kenshin_" Kaoru suggested as she opened the glassdoor towards the balcony.

"_it doesn't matter.. you and him will live with me whether you want it or not_" Anger surged through him. "_you owe it to me Kaoru_!" Kenshin said as he followed her.

"_you stll don't get it huh Kenshin?"_ She asked as she rubbed her neck obviously tired with the confrontation. "_and they say men hated confrontation! Blah!"_She thought to herself and almost smirk at the hipocricy. "_alright, i'll give you 3 months and if things became too much for you, i won't stop you_"

"_deal! and our wedding is tomorrow night!_" Kenshin said in firm voice.

"_are you fucking crazy?_" Kaoru snarled at him "_i cant possibly marry you! You're to marry Tomoe in a week! Baka!_"

Kenshin stared at Kaoru and took out his cellphone and started tapping the keys. "_Tomoe.. i'm sorry for calling you at these late hours but"_ He walked as quickly as possible and locked the glassdoor from inside to stop Kaoru from snatching the phone from him. Eying her from the safe side of the apartment he began to explain to Tomoe.

If look can kill Kenshin thought he probably be dead by now as he watched Kaoru rattled the glassdoor and pierced him a murderous glare.

"_i'm really sorry for the interruption Tomoe.."_ Kenshin inhaled his breath " _i wanted to tell you during dinner but something important came up_."

"_is something wrong, Kenshin_?"

"_i can't go through with the wedding.. I'm really really sorry.._ "

Silence from the other end of the line.

"_Aoshi will be over at your place in a few minutes.. He'll explain and bring you the contract we signed.. i have to go.. i'm sorry, please forgive me someday.."_ he ended the call and started dialing Aoshi's .

"_Aoshi, i called off the wedding, could you go over Tomoe's house and explained to her the proposition? double the amount and she kept everything under her name._ "

"_and?_"

Kenshin sighed.. as he unlocked the glassdoor.. "_get me some change of clothes if you can"_

_"right_"

"_sorry to bother you Aoshi.. i owe you_"

_"keep that in mind_" they ended the conversation. Kaoru had gone quiet. Kenshin realised she was fuming. When she turned to look at him, he could sware he saw fire in her blue eyes. Kenshin held his breath so he wont accidently chuckle..

Suddenly he heard Kaoru's sigh.. "_oh why bother_.. " she said softly and walked off into the room next to Kenji's without looking back.

"_Kaoru.., don't do anything stupid okay" _He watched her body stiffened so he added quickly "_if you thought of vanishing again i swear on our son's life, i will tear every damn building down until i find you" _

Kaoru proceed into her room without saying a word.. she was too angry to say anything without shouting them.. but she didn't wish to disturb her son's sleep so...

Kenshin held his ground.. after all he achieved more than what he could wish for at the beginning of the day.. his only regret was Tomoe's reaction and pain.. but that was his own mistake and has nothing to do with his family..

Kenshin felt like a selfish bastard but he wouldn't have it other way.. This is the first time in many years he felt at peace.

"_i guess i'll take the couch tonight_" smiling to himself he laid down as he wait for Aoshi.

Truth was he was afraid to sleep... waking up to another note on his side..

Kaoru was furious. She paced the floor inside her bedroom and considered throwing The red head idiot off her fith floor apartment balcony.

She shrugged off her Gi, stepped out of Hakama, chest wrap and undies so she could step under hot shower. She considered asking for Misao's help getting Kenji and herself away from Kenshin but she really didn't think it could settle her predicament.. It could only meant death of Kenshin.. Kaoru squeezed her eyes shut willing the horrible thought away.

Kaoru thought about her current mission.. and started to process the possibilities of layout plans she could make. With all her current layout blown into pieces and according to culcalation, the "Diamond" would be safely delivered in a week. She might need Kenshin's help after all. Saitoh Hajime was not gonna like that, she thought and permit herself to laugh her head off

Kaoru turned the shower off and stepped into her bathrobe. .she took her cellphone from her bedside drawer and dialed her superior "I _found a way in_"

Half an hour after midnight, Kenshin was letting Aoshi in Kaoru's apartment. He brought a travelling luggage and an envelope for Kenshin.

_"she wanted to see you in person before she sign the papers , that was her only condition"_

"_i cant leave Kaoru yet"_ explained Kenshin . He look worried "_i cannot let her vanish_"

"_more like a nuisance if you ask me_" said Aoshi.

"_Well excuse me for being a nuisance!_ " Kaoru said from her doorway. "_and you Kenshin, why are you still here? Don't you have a home to go back somewhere_?"

"_i live here now, sweetheart_" He winked at Kaoru.

"_But we don't have a spare bedroom! Hmmm unless you'll take this broom closet_? " grinned Kaoru as she held the narrow closet's door open.

Kenshin carry his luggage straight into Kaoru's bedroom and took off his shirt.. stepping into shower.

"_please have a sit, Mr Shinamori_" Kaoru offered.

"_can i look at him for a moment, miss kamiya_?" he requested. Kaoru studied his face and decided to allow him this once. "_you will be very quiet"_

"_Aa_"

Aoshi stared down at Kenji's sleeping feature with a slight smile. Then he turned and nod at Kaoru murmuring his thank you. Kaoru bow slightly and led him out of her son's room.

Kaoru was pouring Jasmine tea for Aoshi when Kenshin emerged from her bedroom looking fresh in simple red gi and white hakama. Kaoru raised her brow as she smirked at him. She poured another cup of tea for Kenshin.

"_there's no doubt. Congratulation Himura_" Aoshi glanced at Kenshin as the red head gave him a wide smile. "_you saw him_?" Kenshin smiled proudly.

"_Aa_"

Kenshin went to stand beside Kaoru and put his arm around her. "_Tomorrow?_" he asked.

"_8 at night?"_

"_excuse me! I have dinner with my friends tomorrow night_!" Kaoru protested.

"_invite them over, koishii.. it'll be our special occation_" Kenshin murmured softly into Kaoru's ears.

Kaoru studied Aoshi's face "_Kenshin, does Aoshi has a girlfriend?"_

"_You're not interested in him sweetheart!_" ordered Kenshin as he glared at his cousin accusingly. Aoshi's sweat dropped!

"_maa maa i only have my eyes on you, Kenshin_" She assured him patting his hand softly. shecould feel his body relaxed..

"Aoshi, are you gay?" She asked again as Aoshi choke on his tea.

"Oro!"

Yukishiro Tomoe stood in silent watching the darkness outside her bedroom window. She was devastated when she received the telephone call. The truth was she had expected Kenshin to postpone their wedding again like he had done before. "_Who am i kidding.._ ?"she asked herself. She knew this would happen but still...

Tears gathered in her beautiful eyes and suddenly she let a sob out as she double over crying for the loss she half expected for the last 3 years..

That was how the man found her.. His jaw tightened when he saw her sobbing her heart out. He spat Himura Kenshin's name in rage and swore to himself "_You're gonna pay dearly for this, bastard_!"

The man moved slowly out of the shadow and walked towards the sobbing beauty.

With a swift grace he swap her into his arms and murmured softly "_it's gonna be alright, dear. I'll make everything alright for you, i promise_" He carried her to bed and laid her down gently. Then he climbed up next to her and pull her close.

"_let me take away your pain away sweetheart_" He whispered softly into her trembling mouth. His rough fingers undid her silk yukata and roamed the soft skin expertly. He coaxed her lips open with his tongue as his fingers invaded the junction of her legs.. Soon she was riding waves of ecstacy moaning her needs as he expertly manoeuvre her body... And when he shout her name in his release, she silently cursed her weakness as her body betrayed her yet again.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Kenshin is not mine.. no one is mine

sorry for the delay but.. i wasn't happy with my chapter.. i had to rewrite many times.. in fact i am not so happy with this one either.. but.. i dont know how to speed up the pace.. hopefully u all enjoy this i hope.

Chapter 5

Kaoru had returned earlier that evening from the dojo with Misao, whom according to Aoshi, was the new Okashira of The Onniwabashu Ninja specialised in gathering information all over the world.

Kenshin, Kenji and Maria were busy preparing dinner when Kaoru finally arrived home with a tiny woman. Kenji gave a little shriek and ran to greet her " _Mama miiiiiii"_ The woman scooped him up and twirled round and round while Kenji laughed happily as his parents smiled at the commotion. Kaoru gave Kenji and Misao a hug and kissed her son noisily.

Kaoru apologised for being late and introduced Misao to Kenshin before heading for her bedroom to wash up. Misao put Kenji on the Kitchen counter and eyed Kenshin with a guarded smile "_so, what're you making for dinner, Himura?" "Daddy's making family recipe mama mii_" Kenji supplied the answer with a hugh grin. "_i'm helping daddy"_ he said proudly.

To his surprise, an old partner from LAPD had turned up along with his fiancé Dr Megumi Takani for dinner Misao let them in, Kenshin was in the Kitchen while Kaoru was giving Kenji his bath.

_"I'll be damned! If that ain't you Kenshin Himura! Are you into some kind of catering business nowadays?" _bellowed Sanosuke with a loud laug_h. "I came with my fiancé" _explained Sano referring to the woman with reddish black hair who was watching Kenshin with a sharp brilliant eyes_"she had just picked me up from the airport" _They shook hands and exchange pleasantaries.

_"Well, actually this is my bride's place and tonight is our wedding" _Kenshin started. before he could explained further, the front door opened and Kamatari appeared while Kenji ran forward to give Megumi his warm greetings.

_"Mama meggggg" _giggled kenji and proceed to give her a big kiss while she scooped him up aand kissed him playfully.

Kenshin grinned nervously when he saw Sano gave him a murderous glare while he looked from Kenshin, Kenji and Megumi. He was surprised when Kenji called Misa_o, "Mama Miii" _later he found out that the three of them, Misao, Megumi and Kamatari had alternately raised Kenji whenever Kaoru had to "work"

_"you two knew each other?" _Sano asked incredulously

_"Maa maa Sano.., wait a minute, let me explain_" Kenshin backed away as his friend took a swing towards him.

Kamatari and Misao weren't even helping as they doubled over laughing like a crazy hyenas. Megumi held Kenji protectively while she ordered Sano to behave. Kaoru chose that moment to show herself.

_"What's going on in here?" _she went over to megumi was standing and gave the tall and actractive doctor a warm hug. Kamatari went to stand with Kaoru and put his arm possessively around her waist, as he gave Kenshin a smug look. Kenshin muttered under his breath and counted to ten.

_"Mummy, that rooster head man doesn't like daddy" _Kenji said as he pointed his finger at Sanosuke.

Sano's jaw dropped in stunned surprise as he looked at Kaoru and realised who she was.

_"oh man.. what have you been doing Kenshin_?" He said_. "do.. do.. do.. you realise who the fuck that little missy is?" "and why the hell that little kid who looked like you is calling my fiancé Mama, that little miss, mummy and ... you..! " he stuttered._

Megumi rolled her eyes at her stupid fiancée_. "LANGUAGE SANOSUKE! I really don't know what i see in you, rooster head!"_

_"Calm down Sano, i'll explain in a little while.. first let me introduce you to my bride" _Kenshin told him calmly.

_"I know who your bride is, Kenshin. .." _Started Sano_ "shut up you moron, that wedding was cancelled" _cut Kenshin with an exasperating glare_._

It turned out , Dr Megumi and Sano met in LA a few years back and was in relationship with him for the past two years. Sano would soon start working at West Chicago PD in a week's time.

Kenshin was in foul mood. Everything just wouldn't go according to his plan, not when it came to Kaoru. Never! He should've known it somehow. Well how could he not known it, he asked himself over and over again. After everything that he had been through, he should've anticipated or at least planned ten or twenty steps ahead of everything. He knew that Kaoru was gonna be difficult but he thought with Kenji to think about, she would relent a little. Well not Kaoru.. Nothing would be simple with her.

Kaoru was furious! "how dare he tried to push her around like some weakling wide eyed damsel telling her that it was the best for her son when she had been raising her son all by herself.. well with some help from her friends.. but still by helself most of the time" "that man is crazy!" she muttered to herself. "or desperate" she thought. No matter how she played the situation over and over again., she just cannot accept it.

They sat accross each other in the limosine on their way to The West Edo Tower. Kenshin had scheduled to meet Tomoe Yukishiro and later they will both hold a press conference to announce their wedding cancelation. Well at least that was the plan which Kenshin determined to see through. And he'd better make damn sure that Kaoru was with him all the way through.. even if it kills him.

"_Two wedding cancellation in two _days! "_at this rate i'll probably be a bachelor forever_" thought Kenshin as he rubbed his face in frustratation.

As the limosine turned to enter south of entrance of The West Edo Tower, two men on motorbike rode close to the limo, trying to snap photos of persons inside the moving vehicle. He didn't think the photographer will be able to get any clear photos but still.. Kenshin cursed softly and began tapping on his phone. His jaw was set, he gave rapid order to the person at the end of the line to take care of the problem. He glanced at Kaoru and was surprised when he saw her grinning. He realised that she wasn't bothered with the situation.. Then he remembered. Her picture wouldn't hold.. right? Kaoru glanced at Kenshin and gave him another humourous grin, which turned out to be infectious.

He wished he could stay angry with her but it proved to be difficult. He realised how his insecurity was pushing him to behave like an angry child. Damn Kenji would probably behave much better than him. His son was an exceptional child.

"_What am i to do with you, firebird_" he took her hands into his and brought up to his lips.

Touched by intensity of the emotions playing in his gaze, Kaoru moved to sit on his lap and give him a gentle kiss which turned into hungry and passionate.

The limo glide smoothly passed the main entrance and enter the private basement. Both of them took the elevator straight to the 78'th floor where Kenshin's office was. They went straight into Kenshin's office where they met Aoshi who told Kenshin that Tomoe and her lawyers were already waiting in the conference room. Kenshin wanted Kaoru to go with him much to Kaoru's and Aoshi's disagreement. In the end, he agreed that Kaoru would wait for him in his office while he attended the meeting with Aoshi as his lawyer.

In the conference room, Tomoe was waiting nervously for her betrothed.. or ex betrothed perhaps, if her plan to correct the matter fail. "i must not fail!" she told herself over and over silently praying for courage to do what she should do.

She was dressed in a lovely pink satin dress that showed off her curves. Tomoe Yushikiro was beautiful and elegance. Her beauty was known and envied friends and foes of the socialite world. Surely Kenshin wouldn't want to loose a prime catch like her right? Unless...

The door opened to reveal Aoshi and Kenshin who took their seats across Tomoe and Her Lawyer, Lucas Benedict..

"Kenshin, may i speak to you in private?" She appealed to him softly. Both Aoshi and Lucas stood up and when outside the door. Tomoe when to stand infront of him and kiss him on his lips. Kenshin was surprised with her unusual behaviour for a while before he started to disengage her body from his.

"I'm sorry, Tomoe.. I wish i can make this easier.. " He tried to explain gently. He felt guilty for what he did to her but by marrying her, he would commit them to a doom. The beautiful woman cried silently knowing that she had lost. She walked silently to table and began to collect herself. "is it because another woman?" she asked.

Kenshin said nothing.. His guilt was eating him. He realised the reason Kaoru had faught him tooth and nail against marrying him last night. He was a selfish bastard! But Kaoru wasn't responsible for his action so he said "It was my fault and i take full blame.. I couldn't go through even i tried very hard.. you know i did, right?"

Tomoe nodded and sighed"i guess i should have seen this coming" she laughed bitterly and walked to call back her lawyer.

Seijiro Hiko, Kenshin's uncle and the head of Hitens Group saw all these on his personal screen in his office at the penthouse of the office building. He studied the woman standing in front of him to see her reaction to the kiss shared by his nephew and apperantice with her lovely betrothed. Compared to Tomoe, Kaoru was smaller and shorter. While Tomoe was soft and demure in her classic look, Kouru's appearance was strength and mysteriously vibrant. He had sent Sae to bring Kaoru up to his office s soon as Kenshin and Aoshi left for the conference. He was curious to see the woman who had had his baka deshi running around with stupidity for the last five years. Only a fool wouldn't noticed how stupid that boy was.

"don't go doing carzy thing with that!" He started and met with a smirk on Kaoru's face. She glanced at him "i would be disappointed if she didn't try something" she winked. "Well you know your nephew. He could be a pain in the ass sometimes" She chuckled. Hiko shook his head and laughed.

"So when would you bring my grandson to see me?"

Kaoru raised her brow at the question. "Well he is my grandson as i have no son! He will take his rightfull place" Demanded the tall muscular man. Kaoru's expression gentled for a moment as she thought for a while. "soon" she promised.

15 minutes later, Kenshin couldn't believed his eyes when he saw his ex bride to be plastered on a guy kissing him passionatle while he pulled her body intimately.

He joined his uncle and Kaoru while waiting for the press conference to announce the wedding cancellation. Tomoe had given her consent and in return, she will keep her house which Kenshin bought as her engagement present, a few apartments and another 10 millions dollar as the compensation for their broken engagement, double the original amount as per their pre nuptial agreement.

He didn't want to hurt her emotionally or publicly but since he did, at least he wouldn't have a nasty ex fiancée or a public scandals. A mutual agreement would serve better for both parties. So he thought! The bitch had been playing him all along! He stared at the screen speechlessly.

"Who is that man?" Hiko wanted to know. Kaoru looked at Hiko and Kenshin. Her eyes betrayed nothing, she appeared bored and amused.

"And i was gonna marry that .." you shouldn't say something you might regret you know" Kaoru cut his statement and gave a a small chuckle.

"Well are you jealous now. Baka deshi? "

Kenshin was silence. He thought for a while " furious maybe, for my ego. I was a fool"

"about time you realised that huh" Hiko said with a laugh.

Kaoru stood up "Are you sure you don't know that man Kenshin? I personally thought he looked familiar"

Kenshin gave her a surprised look. She could see his brain working behind his eyes, she nodded. "That is Enishi Yukashiro" Kenshin's eyes widened in shock "Tomoe Yukashiro's brother" she pointed at the silver blond man"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Kenshin is not mine and i dont want him for myself haha. He's Kaoru's and i'm happy with that.

ermm lemon.. huarghh me ashamed. muhahahahahaha

Chapter 6

If Kenshin was furious before, he was .. well .. even more furious now.. If he thought she was cheating on him all along before, now he realised she was cheating with her own brother! How much more disgusted can he be.?!

He stood up and pace around his uncle's office "I never knew that she had a brother!" suddenly he stopped and looked at Kaoru. She observed him as it dawned to him who that guy really was.

_**"don't you get it Enishi? It's not about what you or him can give me.. it's about what i cannot give you." "i cannot give you what you want from me even if he is not with me"**_******plead Kaoru as she unknowingly pulled Kenshin's body closer to hers borrowing his heat for courage as she face the towering blond.**

**Finally he conceted his loss. Enishi sighed as he was turning away he glanced at Kaoru and Kenshin with rage in his eyes****_ " this is not over!" _****then he stalked off.**

"I've met him before" he realised as Kaoru nodded again.

"you've known her all along?" he wanted to know

"Who doesn't know Tomoe? But we've met before, yes. Eight years ago" she said dispassionately. Both set of eyes were on her.

"Please ask Aoshi to join us.. i believe, there's a mark on your head, Mr Himura Kenshin and we're running out of time"

Things went in a fast forward pace from there on, security was called up discreetly, orders barked. The press conference were set in an hour and the press should be filtered carefully, they certainly hope any assassin lurking could be handled immediately.

Kaoru made her own telephone call. Hiko loked amused and laughed a few times, he probably were having so much fun in a long time. while Kenshin.. well Kenshin still furious.

She doesn't know what to say to ease his anger.."She probably thought you knew her brother" she offered when Kenshin asked himself why she never mentioned Enishi.

As for kissing her brother intimately. Incest kinda.. Kenshin was disgusted but Kaoru looked at him "You cannot judge people base on what you see. There was probably more than what it is"

"I don't really know about Tomoe, but i know who Enishi is and he is one of the worst kind of son of a bitch!"

"Now if we've finished mourning and whining.., let's see what's our plan to keep the father of my son's head intact"

Kenshin insisted Kaoru to go home to Kenji but she wouldn't bulge. "CIA agents are in the building" Kenshin shook his head "why i am not surprised"

"i can not say much, Kenshin.." she continued fast when she saw him stiffened " before you decide to blame me, remember that i didn't plan any of this to happen" "The decision came from you. But I had my suspicion that he would be around since his only sister was due to be married by the end of the week." She saw him visibily winced.

By the time for the press conference which was to be held on the 1st floor of the building, in the seminar room to accommodate more media crews, they agreed that Kenshin will attend the PC with Aoshi, and Kaoru will stay with Hiko which Kaoru shrugged non commitally.

Kenshin pulled her inside Hiko's bathroom to give her a thorough kiss and make her promise not to leave Hiko's office. She nodded and soothed him and told him not to worry much. Then he left.

Well not much can she say really. What did he expect!? If she follows everything he said, she might as well jump the building and be done with it. But she wont do it.. all of a sudden she thought of her son. She will live to get home to her baby so she pushed all her thought to the back of her head and empty her mind.. concentrate Kaoru... She smiled at last.. Kenshin's gonna be furious at her, she couldn't help but laugh. Oh boy..

When Kaoru emerged from Hiko's bathroom, the feminity side of her were gone. She was suited up looking like a young male intern of early twenties, with short dirty blond hair.

At first Hiko was surprised but he shrugged eying her transformation with an amused smirk shaking his head. "i wonder if he's gonna know it's you"

Kaoru grinned wickedly "if he knew, there's nothing he can do" he gave him a wink and went out the door.

"this shall be interesting. Let the show begin" the multy screen on his wall light up.

As usual Tomoe put on her serene appearance to mask the turmoil that had been threatening to surface. She was scared. But what can she do? Her life is turning into nightmare! Damn Himura Kenshin! This was all because of him! And now he has to pay..

Kenshin and Aoshi walked into the Press Conference to stand next to Tomoe Yukishiro and Lucas Benedict. They scanned the room looking for any hostile face expecting to find none. Both of them had had a few years of training with the Police force before joining the firm. They both had training with martial arts and kenjutsu. Their security force were picked and trained privately within aeconds they were able to pin point the CIA agents.

The only loophole would be a double agent and that would turn out to be difficult. They saw a few movement during the PC . Perhaps Enishi would not be making his move today. Kenshin had difficulty trying to conceal his anger towards Tomoe although everybody saw him smiling, Tomoe who had been intimate with him for many years could feel the tension in him.

"Can you tell us what was the actual reason behind the wedding cancellation, Mr Himura? The was some rumours we heard that you are seeing you former lover?"

All eyes were on him at that moment including Tomoe. Kenshin geve a small chuckle, took Tomoe's hand to hold on the table "Miss Yukushiro and i agreed that we're better as friends than being married" he continued "we think we should see other people so it's best we don't make any mistake, right Tomoe Dono? He gave her a mock smile as if they were sharing a joke. She stiffened for a moment and smiled her usual smile and nodded to the audiences

Aoshi stood up and announced that the PC is at and end, Tomoe excused herself to the Ladies and the media seems to go frenzy shouting more questions towards the former perfect couple.

On their way out, Aoshi saw a figure he didn't think he would see grinning widely at him. He froze for a moment, glanced at her and continued to exit the room.

Little that they know what had been transfired outside the hall.

Kenshin saw a flash at the corner of his eyes and turned to look but all he saw were media trying to pass the barrier made by the security. And the smell of Jasmine..? He looked again but couldn't find her.. "it couldn't be, could it?

Ten minutes earlier.. Kaoru, disguised as a young intern climbed the steps at the side corrider on her way to the PC. Before long, the tall masculine was walking in front of her. She could feel the uncontrolled energy coming from him. She veiled her own ki knowing so well he would be able to feel it. All of a sudden he turned around and looked at her in confused. "Konnichiwa enishi san" She didn't waste her time running at full speed she jumped and kicked both his hands to unarmed him. She landed on the side wall, pushed her body to flip and kicked him with full force on his back to make him fall forward. Without pausing to breathe she flip mid air, took out a few needle and threw it on him. It missed! He sensed it and managed to turned at the last seconds.

They stood staring at each opponent before he laughed "so it's really you sweetheart" He was shocked to see her again after all these years, he thought she was dead. He never forget her. the object of his obsession.

Kaoru smirked and winked "surprised to see me alive huh, darling? She purred at him playfully, knowingly. "_Damn her!_ " he thought. he nearly drove himself crazy thinking about her! He had wanted her from the very moment he saw her but she had to go to that son of a bitch red head! And now..

He stared hard "are you protecting him?!"

This time she laughed out hysterically _"why does everything had to do with him? it's all about you darling" _she breathed _"it's all about you. Trust me!"_ she attacked, he dodged her kicked turned and punched her rib, she fell backwards crashing to the wall.

"_This time, i'm never gonna let you go sweetheart_" his voice filled with intensity, he stalked towards her, his focus only at getting her back. Tomoe, Kenshin and his revenged were lost to him, he had lost her for eight years, this time she's gonna be his forever.

Her eyes softened, looking at him longingly as she watched him came nearer. This time she swore she would not fail. He craddled her beautiful face lovingly and bend down to kiss her lips. She let him taste her and smiled. His eyes widened as he felt the small needle pierced his neck. He pulled to look at it and screamed his wrath. He tried to stab Kaoru with it but she brought her knees to his crotch and punched his jaw. He doubled over in pain, kneeled on the floor.

The poison was sipping through his body but he was strong. He picked her up and threw her on the other wall, she reflexed flipping her small frame, running fast against the wall defying gravity with her speed she turned to kick Enishi squarely on his back. He fell on the floor. Strength slowly sipping into unconsciousness as she straddled his back preparing to attack. She searched for his nerves, found it weakened, flip her phone opened and punched her superior number. "it's done"

She ended the call swiftly, turned around to the small sound at her back, gun in her hand and saw the woman staring at her, wide eyed. They both froze. She saw fear in her eyes, and relief.. Kaoru stared hard at the woman urging her to leave quietly. Her position wont be compromised she was sure of it. The woman turned back and went inside the door.

Before long, the cleaning crew was there, they stuffed the unconscious Yakuza Lord inside the covered trolly and proceed towards the service entrance.

She stood up and walked towards the staircase, "maybe i'll take Kenji out for icecream today" she thought smiling at the image of her son.

Kenshin watched the surveillance tape over and over again. Hiko and Aoshi watched him in silence. It was hard to make out what was in the video anyway. The figure image was blurry, the movement was fast all the can see was their threat quickly eliminated and taken away by the CIA.

By the time Kaoru finally returned to the office, she had changed back into her skirt and blouse, Gone was the young intern in blonde wig. Kenshin was in complete silence. He grabbed her hand, mumbled some words and slammed the door behind them. He practically dragged her into his office, slammed her on his door trapped her hands on top of her head and kissed her hard.

You disobey me! he was furious, he wanted to punish her. His mouth assaulted hers again sucking as he ripped her blouse , pulled her white lacy bra down, his breathing hard. She arched her back towards him, feeding him what he wants, her adrenaline running high from the fight she had earlier. She realised she needed him with intensity beyond her control. He moan escaped her lips as he suckle her breast hungrily. She could feel his hardened length, pushed her hips rubbing him begging his attention.

He pushed her skirt up, ripped her panties to insert two fingers inside her drenched little hole."_is this what you want?_" His voice hard demanding. She whimpered her reply riding his finger. With speed he discarded both their clothed leaving them totally nude, raised her up to shealth on his glistening length. "_ride me!"_ he commanded "_RIDE ME HARD!_" his voice hoarse. She rode him hard as he pushed his length with force as she slammed down on him.

Suddenly he carried her to the sofa in his office and threw her hard on it, flipping her so that she kneeled on her four, pushing her head down n the sofa he assaulted her from behind the force almost send her over the side but he pulled her hair hard towards him and began to grind and slam with full force banging her wall again and again as she screamed his name into the the leather sofa. When he felt the first tremor of her release then only he emptied his seed deep into his core.

The last drip of his seed spent he picked her up carefully he laid on the sofa with her back to his chest, enter her again his arms went around to secure her body to his and fell asleep.


End file.
